The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that is provided with a threading mechanism and to a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
A sewing machine that is provided with a threading mechanism is known. The threading mechanism with which the sewing machine is provided is configured to pass an upper thread through an eye of a sewing needle that is attached to a lower end of a needle bar.
A plurality of sewing needles exist, with differing thicknesses and eyes of differing sizes, and some of that sewing needles are not suited to the threading mechanism.
Various embodiments of the broad principles derived herein provide a sewing machine and a non-transitory computer-readable medium that make it possible to prohibit the operation of the threading mechanism for a sewing needle that is not suited to the threading mechanism.
Embodiments herein provide a sewing machine that includes at least one needle bar, a threading motor, a threading mechanism, a processor, and a memory. The at least one needle bar is configured to be mounted with a sewing needle. The threading mechanism is coupled to the threading motor. Under the power of the threading motor, the threading mechanism is configured to pass an upper thread through an eye of the sewing needle that is mounted on the at least one needle bar. The memory is configured to store computer-readable instructions that, when executed by the processor, instruct the processor to perform processes. The processes include making one of a setting that prohibits operation of the threading mechanism and a setting that does not prohibit the operation of the threading mechanism. The processes include switching the operation of the threading mechanism by prohibiting the operation of the threading mechanism in a case where the setting that prohibits the operation of the threading mechanism is made, and permitting the operation of the threading mechanism in a case where the setting that does not prohibit the operation of the threading mechanism is made.
Embodiments further provide a non-transitory computer-readable medium that stores computer-readable instructions that are executed by a processor of a sewing machine. The sewing machine is provided with at least one needle bar, a threading motor, and a threading mechanism. The threading mechanism is coupled to the threading motor. Under the power of the threading motor, the threading mechanism is configured to an upper thread through an eye of a sewing needle that is mounted on the at least one needle bar. The computer-readable instructions, when executed, instructing the processor to perform processes. The processes include making one of a setting that prohibits operation of the threading mechanism and a setting that does not prohibit the operation of the threading mechanism. The processes include switching the operation of the threading mechanism by prohibiting the operation of the threading mechanism in a case where the setting that prohibits the operation of the threading mechanism is made, and permitting the operation of the threading mechanism in a case where the setting that does not prohibit the operation of the threading mechanism is made.